


I Love You(r Dick)

by IamMidnight



Series: Midnight's House of Sin [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Keith Is A Little Shit, Keith gets WRECKED, Large Cock, Leg Humping, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Submission, The humiliation is consensual, They are both having a good time, Top Lance (Voltron), Under-Desk Blow Jobs, a little plot, bottom!Keith, humping, no animals die, top!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMidnight/pseuds/IamMidnight
Summary: It is really the dog's fault that Keith finds himself on his knees for Lance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like how everyone else is writing sweet and meaningful Klance stuff right now after Season 8 and I am like, Keith's gonna suck a LOT of dick.

It is really the dog’s fault.

Keith had been drinking at a party, having a good time, dancing with some men and women. Then, he had stumbled outside, laughing with his buddies, not wanting the night to end. Then he saw it. A car. A blue car with the keys hanging in the ignition.

I mean, you are basically asking for your car to get stolen, right?

So Keith jumps in with a few of his buddies and starts doing donuts in the pasture outside the house where the party took place. His friends are howling with laughter as he guns it, roaring over a hill and driving through some cow patties.

Then, it happens. A border collie who Keith recognizes as one of Lance’s, the host of the party, runs out in front of him, maybe excited by the sudden movement and noise coming from the cows in the adjacent pasture. Keith pretty much values animal life over his own so he swerves, hard and suddenly, losing control of the vehicle. They run straight into a large tree on the edge of the pasture.

“Oh shit,” Keith whispers as his friends, jolly just a moment earlier, abandon ship and race off into the darkness. Keith is about to do the same, in fact, he is three steps from the car and can see the freedom of the dark trees once he hops the fence when a hand grabs his arm.

“What the FUCK, man!”

Keith cringes and turns to see a furious boy, eyes ablaze.

Lance.

Beautiful douchebag.

Physical perfection, but he always had some weird chip on his shoulder when it comes to Keith. They share a lot of the same friends, and, if Keith is being honest, he would call Lance a friend as well, but they always occupy this weird space of bickering, in a way that is both friendly and not. There is rarely ever real heat behind it, but there is definitely a battle of wills there.

Right now, his delicate features are twisted into a snarl as he stares at the car.

“Uh…”

“You wrecked my car! What the FUCK. What am I going to do?”

“I…I can fix this.”

“You fix motorcycles, Keith. Cars are different, you asshole!” Then Lance pulls out his phone from his back pocket.

“Hey, who are you calling?”

“The police.”

“WHAT? Lance, you can’t.”

“I need to report this, get your insurance information, FUCK!”

“No, Lance, no cops. I am fucked if you call the cops. You will ruin my life.”

It is true. Keith has a range of petty offenses on his record. Nothing big, just the occasional petty theft, disturbing the peace, public intoxication type deals. But, the thing is, once you get a few of those the punishments start adding up rapidly. He can’t get a car theft and reckless endangerment charge against him. He might actually spend time in jail this time rather than the normal community service and slap on the wrist.

“Sounds like you ruined your own life when you decided to steal my fucking car!”

“Lance, please. Come on man. Aren’t we buddies? You don’t really want to do this.” Keith shoots Lance his best cocky grin, still buzzing from the tequila in his system.

“Hello, is this the York New City police?” Lance says into the phone. Keith panics.

“Dude, I will do anything, please hang up,” Keith hisses.

Lance looks him up and down. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Sorry, kids in the house. They dialed you accidentally. It won’t happen again, ma’am.” Lance hangs up the phone, turning away from Keith for a moment and then turning back around.

“Listen. Come over here tomorrow. I will take the car in the morning and get an estimate. I am doing you a favor. Do not punk out on me.”

Keith nods rapidly, happy that the end of the night wouldn’t be spent handcuffed in the back of a police car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Keith sobers up and regrets his actions. He doesn’t want to go see Lance again today. Why did it have to be Lance’s car? Why did that dog have to jump in front of the car? Why did Keith have to be such a fuck up?

But, he is a man of his word and he knows he won’t be able to just pretend like it didn’t happen. So, he chugs down some coffee, grabs a protein bar, and then makes his way back out to Lance’s family’s house.

He is hoping maybe the damage isn’t that bad. I mean, the car is still drivable, right?

One look at Lance’s still blazing angry face tells him otherwise.

“$3,650 to fix it.”

“What? Does the car even cost that much??”

“It isn’t that old. 3650, Keith.”

“You know I am saving up for a new motorcycle,” Keith whines.

“And now it will take longer.”

“Can’t we work something out?”

“Like what?”

“I can do work for you or like, pay you off in installments.”

Lance sighs and appears to think.

“Ok. 3650 paid in three installments over the next three months.”

Keith groans.

“OR, you do my chores for me for a year.”

“A fucking year of chores?”

“Or…”

“Or?”

“Suck my dick.”

Keith barks with laugher.  

“I’m not joking. Suck my dick. 10 dollars a blow job.”

Keith stares at Lance, laughter dying instantly in his throat as his mind attempts to catch up with his words.

“Are you that desperate for me to suck you off?”

Lance shrugs. “I have given you your three options.”

“10 dollars a suck…that is a year of blow jobs.”

“Yeah. But you can do me more than once in a day and cut down on the time. Or, you know, take your time and do it in two years. Your choice. You can also break it up. Pay me half the money and suck my dick for the rest. That would be $1825 and 183 blow jobs.”

Keith laughs again, uncomfortably.

“So, 365 blow jobs and all of this disappears?” He waves his hand where the car used to sit in the driveway.

Lance nods. “Also, for it to count, I have to come, and you have to swallow every drop.”

Keith feels a weird warmth spread across his chest and squirms a bit.

“Can’t you give me 15 dollars a pop? Come on. I promise I am worth it.”

“10. We can negotiate other possibilities once I see if you are worth it or not.”

Keith mulls it over. On the surface, it isn’t a bad idea. He loves sucking dick. He is good at it. He bets he can get Lance to come in under 5 minutes. He wouldn’t have to hand over his entire savings to Lance. He wouldn’t have to be his work bitch for a year. Just some good old-fashioned cock-sucking, something he does for free on his own time.

“Ok.”

“Ok to which option?”

Keith grins. “Sucking your dick, princess. I can tell you have been wanting it.”

Lance’s lips curl into a smile. “Want to get the first 10 dollars out of the way right now?”

Keith shrugs. “Why not?”

Lance leads him to his porch where there are a few rocking chairs. Then he sits, looking at Keith expectantly.

Keith winks at him and rubs his hands together before dropping to his knees. He makes direct eye contact with Lance as he unzips him and pulls out his cock. Keith is pleasantly surprised at what he finds. Lance has a nice dick, just speaking objectively. It is long and thick. He has obviously manscaped a bit to keep things clean and tidy. Keith’s mouth waters.

He pumps his hand once, twice up and down Lance’s dick before leaning down and licking him. He feels Lance tense, instantly becoming hard. Keith smirks. Maybe his under five minutes estimate was a bit too generous. Under 3, perhaps.

With one hand firmly on the base, he sucks down Lance’s cock, working the head with his tongue and sucking gently as he dips his head up and down. Lance cries out above him, squirming, unable to stop his hips from humping forward just a bit.

Keith is merciless when he is in his element. He bobs his head, sucking and licking, working the remaining bit of Lance’s shaft with his hand. It doesn’t take long before Lance is coming with a shout.

Keith pulls back, not swallowing just yet. He opens his mouth, making sure Lance gets a good view before swallowing it down noisily. The entire encounter had taken about 3 minutes.

Keith feels smug. He would pay off the money in no time just for the occasional three minutes of work.

Lance exhales loudly, reaching down to tuck himself back in his pants.

“One down,” Keith announces, happily.

Lance looks him up and down with a knowing smile that Keith can’t quite read.

“3640 to go, mullet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep meaningful plot happens...just kidding Keith gets through 55 blow jobs in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing with my life

Keith feels like he won the jackpot.

No jail. No police. No money. No chores.  Just blow jobs.

The first 10 are so easy. Lance is wonderfully sensitive and struggles to last even five minutes. And, to be honest, Keith enjoys sucking dick so its not even like he hates the “work” he is doing. If he can pretend Lance isn’t attached to the dick he is sucking, Keith doesn’t mind doing it at all.

I mean, he has already worked down his debt to 3550 in one week of sucking Lance off. Easy peasy. Now he just needs to repeat this 355 more times and he is in the clear.

Things change just a bit after those first 10 though. #11 and he finds himself sucking Lance for much longer. He works on him for at least 10 minutes before Lance finally comes.

Every blow job after that goes much the same. Lance lasts longer and longer. Keith wonders if Lance is being the jackass he is and jerking himself earlier in the day. Or, if he is losing his touch. Or maybe Lance is just getting used to his mouth.  

So he tries harder, sucking harder, licking more, playing with his balls in addition to his cock, lapping at the slit while working him with his hands.

Lance seems to enjoy it all, but, stubbornly, still takes forever to come now.

“Are you doing this on purpose?”

“What?”

“Not coming?”

“I always come.”

“Yeah, after an eternity.”

Lance shrugs. “You can always just pay me the money or do my chores if you want to stop.”

“Just come faster.”

“Our agreement said nothing about the amount of time each blow job can take. Just that I have to come and you have to swallow.”

“But…”

“Listen, I didn’t invite you here to talk. Start sucking or just go. I had a bad day at work.”

Keith glares at him for a moment, taking in Lance’s bored face as he sits on his couch.

“You are such an asshole.”

But, I mean, he already drove over here. Might as well get #18 out of the way.

Keith sinks to the ground, looking up at Lance as he pulls his dick out. Lance sighs and lays his head back.

Keith is tired himself and decides to take it easy from all his desperate attempts to make Lance come faster. Instead, he gently sucks and licks, taking his time, or, to be more accurate, losing all sense of time. The minutes tick by as his entire world becomes Lance’s cock in his mouth and the dirty slurping noises filling the air.

He isn’t even sure how much time passes before Lance is coming down his throat and then stretching contentedly.

“3470 to go,” Keith says weakly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It isn’t just the amount of time that Keith spends sucking his dick that changes. Keith has always enjoyed being with men. However, blow jobs have usually been rushed or even just foreplay before the “actual” sex. It is different now that this is not a rushed hook up or a step to something else. He is literally spending hours on his knees with his mouth around another man’s dick. It is definitely a different experience for Keith.  

The more he does it, the more he thinks about it, the more his stomach churns in a weird way he has never felt before.

There is something relaxing about it though. He is always rushing in life, looking for the next thrill, restless, moving around. He isn’t a lazy type of person or the type to just sit around slouching on a couch somewhere.

This? This forces him to stop. For however long a day since Lance refuses to come quickly anymore, he just sits and rests. His mind clears and his entire world becomes the thick, heavy cock in his mouth. No restless thoughts. No need to keep moving. Just quiet, peaceful slurps and the delicious salty taste of Lance’s cum.

Lance starts resting a gentle hand on his head or sometimes curling his fingers in his hair. It is too sweet for what they are doing, but he allows it anyway.

There is a small part of Keith that watches the clock during the day and looks forward to their daily sessions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It is on his 33rd blow job that he starts to feel something else while on his knees in front of Lance. The churning feeling in his stomach turns to heat and suddenly, horrifyingly, he finds himself getting a bit hard himself. This hasn’t happened before. I mean, yes, there is a dick in his mouth so he is doing something sexual. It makes sense that he would be a little turned on. But, this has always been more about performing a job to him. They don’t kiss. They don’t touch. Lance is a complete douche so he isn’t even someone Keith wants to sleep with. Neither of them take off any clothes. It is bizarrely non-sexual for sucking dick.

Somewhere along the line, his semi-professional approach to getting the job done and then leaving cracks and he finds himself struggling not to touch himself as he sucks and licks at Lance’s cock. Once he feels himself getting hard, it is like a dam breaks and he panics. He is suddenly extraordinarily horny and he can’t let Lance know. He would never live it down. Literally, for the rest of his life, Lance would find a way to throw this in his face. He squirms, thanking god he wore joggers instead of his normal skinny jeans that would show off everything. He stands quickly once Lance finishes and angles his body away from him.   

Lance looks at him expectantly.

Keith realizes that he usually chirps out the remaining debt at this point, but his dick is rock hard and his mind is fuzzy and the amount slips his mind.

“3320?” Lance prompts.

“Uh, yeah, 3320, gotta go…” Keith basically runs out of Lance’s house. He jumps in his car and guns it out of the driveway. He doesn’t even get off Lance’s property before pulling off into a little grove in the trees, putting his car in park, and desperately unzipping his pants. He barely lasts a minute of frantic pumping before he comes all over the steering wheel and his hands.

Keith pants, looking dumbly at the cum on his hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is when things start to get tricky. He starts getting hard every time he sucks Lance off. At first, it is bearable, but Keith wants to touch himself so badly during it. It isn’t fair that Lance gets to have so many orgasms while Keith can’t even touch himself.

On his 41st blow job, he puts his hand over the hard lump in his pants.

On his 50th blow job, he can’t stop himself from stroking himself, just a little.

On his 54th blow job, he makes a mistake.

He is in his own little world, a peaceful place only made up of the cock in his mouth and his hand on his own dick. He feels like he is disassociating from reality, just enjoying the moment.

He is brought back to reality by a laugh. He looks up to see Lance looking down at him with eyes wide.

“Dude, are you touching yourself?”

He must have lost himself enough to forget to be subtle.

A rush of embarrassment shoots through him and he goes to pull off Lance’s cock. There must be something about it, either him touching himself or his sudden movement backward, but Lance comes just then. Keith remembers the terms of the agreement and stays on his cock to suck down every drop. No way he is going to give away a free blow job because he didn’t swallow.  

This would have been fine. Maybe Keith could salvage some of his dignity, say he hadn’t masturbated in a long time, so sue him.

But, Lance, being the asshole he is, won’t even let him have that. He lifts his foot and very lightly presses it against Keith’s erection. It is like lightning striking him. Keith squirms in surprise, condemning himself further due to the friction of the shoe against himself.

Then, horrifyingly, he comes. He can’t even hide it. With one hand on Lance’s knee to steady himself, he comes in his pants with Lance’s foot on his dick.

He looks up at Lance afterward and he looks absolutely dumb-founded, mouth hanging open. Keith stands up and leaves, not even stopping when Lance calls after him. His face is burning and he thinks he will either have to die now, or move away and change his name.  

At home, and with the help of a few beers, he musters up the courage to text Lance.

Keith: 3110

Lance: …

Lance: r u coming tomorrow?

Keith: yes

Lance: normal time?

Keith: yes

Lance: ;)

On the 55th blow job, instead of the gentle touch of Lance’s hand on his head, he feels Lance gripping his hair harder, more firmly pulling Keith onto his cock.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter-all the creative ways to suck dick that I can imagine. Also, things spiral for poor Keith.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Important Blow Jobs: A Study in Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Random road trip threw me off schedule. Hope you enjoy this...whatever this is. Things get a bit rough here, just fyi.

It isn’t just blow jobs.

Occasionally, Lance asks for other favors for the price of a blow job. This is why Keith is currently running across campus to bring Lance a cup of his favorite coffee at his new internship. He is a research assistant for some professor, tucked away in some building in an office that used to be storage, but now houses Lance.

He was getting the cost of two blowjobs knocked off his debt to Lance for this and couldn’t be happier.

“One Spicy Vanilla Latte,” he announces proudly as he walks into the office. Lance smiles at him and claps his hands, standing and walking over to get the coffee.

“Thanks dude, I really needed this.”

“Only 2990 left.” Keith is thrilled to be under the 3K mark.

“2990,” Lance repeats back to him.

Then, he smiles that smile, the one that lets Keith know he is up to something, a little half-smirk. Keith’s heart thumps faster.  

“So…” he reaches around Keith and shuts the door to the office.  

“So?”

“Blow me here and I will knock off another 20.”

Keith looks around. “Here?”

“Yeah.” Lance grins, a teasing lilt to his voice. It drives Keith crazy in ways it probably shouldn’t.

“Are you going to take forever to come this time?”

Lance shrugs, that cocky smile still plastered on his face.

“Ok, fine, but only because you are offering double.” Might as well. No reason not to knock out more of the debt since he is off work today anyway.

Lance sits down again and insists that Keith crawl underneath the desk. He reasons that, if the unthinkable happens and someone walks in, then Keith could hide there rather than doing it completely out in the open.

Keith shrugs and nods, positioning himself in that now familiar way on his knees before Lance. He thanks whatever professor used to have this office for having such an impressive, massive desk. There is enough space for him underneath it, though, once Lance pushes the chair in a bit and his knees are also under part of the desk, Keith doesn’t have much room to work. He lifts his head a bit to test the space and almost immediately hits the bottom of the desk. No problem though. He doesn’t need much room to suck a dick. He leans back down to access Lance’s cock.

Then, he gets to work, sucking gently at the head in a way he knows Lance loves.

It goes much like all the other blow jobs have gone so far. He is comfortable now and knows what Lance likes, knows what type of build-up he wants. Knows his little twitches and quirks. Knows his dick like the back of his hand. He is just getting to the part where he teases his balls when he hears an unmistakable, horrifying sound.

The door opening.

Keith tenses, mouth full of cock and heart racing. Lance reacts immediately, lifting his knees in a way that pins Keith’s head between the desk and Lance’s knees. He isn’t sure if it is a nervous reaction or a calculated choice to try to keep Keith still, but he is good and trapped, probably for the best since he can hear someone walk in the room and greet Lance.

“Lance! Have you looked at the new P and T language yet?”

“Yes sir, I am about 10 pages in.”

“What do you think?”

“I am not sure if I agree with the way this clause is worded on Page 8…here, let me show you.”

Keith is amazed at how cool Lance is playing it, talking like everything is normal and he doesn’t have his dick shoved down someone else’s throat as he talks casually about ambiguously phrased clauses.

They chatter for what seems like a long time, but in reality Keith can’t tell how much time passes. It all fades into a pleasant, buzzing noise as he relaxes in his position. It is a tight fit, but he manages it, holding still except for the occasional reflexive swallow, feeling oddly at peace with the snugness of his position, impaled by a cock and pinned against the bottom of an old-fashioned mahogany desk.

Finally, the other man leaves and Keith expects Lance to ease up and release him.

But, he doesn’t. Rather, Keith hears him take a drink of his coffee and shuffle through more papers. Keith is confused, but stops himself from tapping on Lance’s legs to let him know he is done. I mean, he isn’t really trapped. His arms are free. And he is sure Lance would back off quickly if he brought his teeth into the matter.

But Keith doesn’t. He waits, patiently, enjoying the weight of Lance inside him, closing his eyes and drifting off into the peaceful afternoon where he doesn’t have to worry about anything except how much he is drooling around Lance’s cock. He closes his eyes, at one point wondering if he might even doze off. Everything feels hazy and nebulous and _good_.

Lance casually makes a phone call, chatting to Hunk about dinner plans. Keith still waits, ignoring the growing pain in his knees and jaw.

Finally, finally Lance relaxes, easing his legs down again so that Keith is free. Keith immediately starts to pull off him when a hand finds its way on the back of his head.

“You haven’t finished yet.”

Keith freezes, his stomach churning, but in the end he starts sucking again, wondering why he doesn’t feel like punching Lance in the face at all for treating him this way.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Have you ever deep throated before?"

"I don't think that is supposed to be made a verb."

"What? I have only heard it used as a verb!"

"Whatever. And it's hard."

"That's what she said."

"I hate you."

Lance wags his eyebrows at him. 

"I could but..." Keith pauses. There is zero way he is going to admit Lance is probably too big.

"But?"

Keith blushes, unexpected heat flushing through him as he thinks about admitting to Lance that yes, he does have a big, thick cock.

"What the fuck, Keith."

"Shut up."

"Whatever.” A sly smirk crosses Lance’s face. “I mean, it makes sense that I might be a little too much for you to handle.”

Keith wants to smack the mocking look on his face off, but the only way he can think to do that is…well, proving him wrong.

He pushes Lance back on the couch, furiously pawing at his pants.

“I’m gonna deep throat you like you have never been deep throated before.”

“Well, about that…Keith!”

Keith tries to take him all in one swallow, thinking it might be easier when Lance is only half-hard, but he miscalculates and is left gagging.

“Dude, take it slow. Here. Work up to it.”

Keith glares up at him, breathing steadily. Then, he tries again, but more slowly. He also makes sure Lance’s cock is good and slicked up, thinking that will help in his attempt. He licks him all over, making sure to spread his saliva as much as he can.

When he is satisfied with his work, he tries again and makes it further, but still ends up choking.

“That was good. Here, let me help. You are still moving really fast,” Lance says, softly. Then, his hand is wrapped in Keith’s hair, guiding him into position.

Lance is surprisingly gentle as he eases his cock down Keith’s throat. He takes it much slower than Keith would have, one slow inch at a time, slowly pulling him down, letting him get used to it and then pushing more in.

Keith is surprised when Lance pulls him off though.   
“Here. Drink some water. Then, lick me again. It will be easier if everything is really slick.”

“Gross,” Keith mutters at the same time as doing just that. He swishes the water around in his mouth and then laps at Lance’s dick, making sure everything is nice and wet.   

Then, they are back at it, Keith trying to relax his throat and Lance’s hand on the back of his head guiding him. It is working too. The slow descent and making sure everything is slick and lubed up allows Keith’s throat to adapt to even Lance’s impressive size. Lance is firm, but doesn’t force anything, making sure Keith is ready before pushing more of himself down Keith’s throat. It takes some effort, but soon he is deeper than he ever has been before inside Keith’s body.

Keith looks hazily up at Lance as inch after inch slides further down his throat. There is something more intimate about this experience, something that doesn’t just feel like a job or a debt as Lance makes eye contact with him and pushes more and more.

Keith feels a genuine flush of accomplishment when his nose hits Lance’s pelvis.

“Good, good,” Lance says, patting him on the head. Keith can’t breathe, can’t think, but still can’t bring himself to pull away, amazed at the feeling of Lance’s being balls deep inside his mouth. He feels a strange tingling in his gut as Lance uses his mouth, pulling back just a bit before thrusting back down his throat.

When the moment is over and he stands up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand since a little of Lance’s cum had oozed out, he feels the first plume of shame.

“Ha, I showed you. I can do it,” He says, mustering all of his defiance, trying to defend himself against an idea that hasn’t even been fully formed by either boy yet.

Lance smiles warmly. “Yeah. Yeah, dude, you really showed me.”

Keith forgets to update the debt when he leaves, only remembering later in a hastily sent text.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keith slouches on the couch in Lance’s sister’s apartment, tugging at the collar of his shirt and generally wanting to be elsewhere. Lance invited him to a party to celebrate his sister getting some promotion. It isn’t really his scene so he doesn’t understand why Lance invited him. He is instructed to wear “nice” clothes and that there would be “hors d'oeuvres” and wine and champagne instead of the cheap beer and liquor Keith is more familiar with.  He doesn’t understand why he even says yes to the invitation. When he gets there, Lance is embroiled in a conversation with Veronica (his sister) and some other woman that Keith doesn’t recognize so he awkwardly makes his way into the room, saying hello to another random brother of Lance who he had only met once or twice before and then making a beeline for Hunk and Pidge, both familiar faces.  

Keith feels a little annoyed as he settles with a glass of wine he won’t even like. Everything has felt off-kilter lately. He feels strange and like the entire situation with Lance had slipped out of his control when he had thought he was the one calling all the shots. And now he is attending a fancy party with some of Lance’s family. Why is he even wearing a polo shirt and looking in Lance’s direction, waiting for Lance to pay attention to him? Why is he making small talk with one of Veronica’s friends?   

So, when Lance finally walks over to where Keith is perched on the couch, smiling warmly, he can’t stop himself. When he smiles at Keith, Keith just rolls his eyes and looks away.  

It just continues from there, like a stone rolling down a mountain and gathering collateral damage along the way. For example, he doesn’t need to declare “Goddamn you are so loud” when Lance is trying to tell a story about his day, especially not when he knows Lance has mentioned worrying about being too loud before. He tends to have trouble modulating his volume when he is happy or excited and feels self-conscious about it. In reality, Keith doesn’t care how loud Lance is because his voice is so nice, but something ugly had taken hold in his chest, provoking him to say things he doesn’t mean.  

The next awkward moment, well, he can’t be held responsible for it. It is really Hunk’s fault. Hunk is opening some weird candy they found at the Asian supermarket down the road and, once all the wrapping is off, the actual candy is definitely not as big as advertised on the packaging. Hunk decides to declare that it is “so small and disappointing.”

And how can you pass that up? Keith is convinced that if he didn’t speak up first, someone else would have in some way, maybe not directed at Lance though.

“Lance would know something about that,” Keith responds instantly. It is close enough to their normal banter that everyone laughs, including Lance, though there is definitely an eyebrow arched in his direction.  

The next moment though. It is Keith’s lowest that he can remember in recent history. One that will haunt him for years to come. Lance is counting days until a niece’s birthday and, in what Keith really thinks is an adorable mistake, says five-teen instead of fifteen. He knows Lance speaks English as not a second, but a third language and honestly that is pretty fucking amazing if you think about it. Sometimes Keith can’t even speak his one language adequately. But, whatever monster had slivered inside of him is rooted so deeply in his chest that he does the unthinkable and laughs, not in a kind way, but a cruel way, pointing out the mistake.

There is an awkward moment of silence and Pidge elbows him and gives him a sharp look that clearly says “you are being a dick.”   

Lance's head jerks toward him a blank expression on his face. "Keith can we talk? In private?"

"I swear to god if you guys fight at my party…" Veronica says.

“No fight, promise,” Lance says, smiling at her as he ushers Keith out of the room.  

Keith feels embarrassed as they walk into one of the back bedrooms. He knows he is the one being a dick here. He doesn't even have a good reason for it.  Seriously, he has never made fun of Lance’s very occasional and completely understandable language quirks. So, when the door shuts, he immediately begins to apologize.

"Lance, I’m sorry I…"

"Suck me."

"Excuse me?"

"Right here. Right now. Suck me off."

"Are you kidding?"

"No."

There is a small battle of wills as they eye each other, Keith in disbelief, Lance unmoved. They both quietly assess each other, lined up, remarkably similar in height and body type, in some ways mirrors of each other. Lance moves first, placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him to his knees.

Then he is doing what feels so natural, so normal now, licking Lance to get him hard and then sucking him down his throat. Lance apparently isn’t in the mood to take his blow job in gracious silence though.

“I try to be nice to you Keith and then you just have to provoke me. You always do even though people blame _me_ for you being an asshole. Maybe this is what you want, eh?”

Keith’s head is swimming. _What_ are they even doing? Why is Lance’s cock in his mouth right now?

They aren't that far away from the party and the sounds filter into the room. Romelle laughing loudly, Hunk talking, probably to Pidge. Glasses clinking and soft music.

“Do you think any of them could even imagine what you are doing right now? They all probably think I am hurt and asking you to cut it out. Do you think I care if you want to make fun of me? Do you think it bothers me anymore when I know the truth? Everyone thinks you are so big and bad when really you are just a dirty little cocksucker choking on my cock right now.”

Keith digs his fingers into Lance's thighs, trying to anchor himself. He isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol or what, but his stomach is churning and his body is hot. It isn’t entirely unpleasant. In fact, it is close enough to being aroused that he actually feels a small bit of panic in his gut along with his hardening cock. Somewhere along the way, he feels like he lost control of the situation. He tries to pull away, but Lance keeps him in place, a firm hand on the back of his head.

“Don’t act like you don’t like this. Look how hard you are.”

And Keith can’t exactly lie, can’t deny what is happening to his body. Because, goddamn, this is hot. He whimpers, not able to do much else with Lance’s cock deep down this throat.

“Like, who gets this hard sucking off some other guy? Fucking pervert.”  

Keith desperately bobs on Lance, loving the way he tastes. Lance helps him out, thrusting into his mouth harder than he ever has before. It is brutal and Keith chokes more than once, drool and precum dripping down his chin. The wet sounds of Lance pumping himself inside his mouth are so loud he fears the people at the party might hear, might figure out what is happening.

Then, he is coming, holding Keith’s head firmly to make sure not a single drop escapes.

Keith is a pro at this by now and swallows it all, relishing as it slips down his throat.  

When he pulls off Lance with a pop, he immediately reaches down to touch himself, to relieve his own erection.  

“No,” Lance says, planting his leg between Keith’s legs. “If you want to act like a bitch, then I am going to treat you like one.”

Keith isn’t sure what is happening, but nevertheless takes Lance’s lead as Lance rubs his leg into his crotch. He grabs Lance’s leg, rubbing himself against it for that wonderful friction. He ruts against Lance, clinging to his leg for dear life, only caring about relieving the pressure inside of him. He looks up at those hard, blue eyes and whimpers as he comes.

The moment is immediately broken once his orgasm fades. Keith is _mortified_. He had humped Lance’s leg like a dog after sucking him off like a desperate little slut. Lance’s sister and Pidge and, oh god, Hunk are only a door away, enjoying the party that Keith isn’t even sure he can return to at the moment.

He feels a hand touch his chin, lifting his head up. Lance looks at him, a small smile on his face, eyes unreadable.  

Then he lets him go, tucks him cock back into his pants, and walks out of the room, leaving Keith on the floor with stained pants and a tornado of emotions swirling in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on whether I should put the fifteen/fiveteen mistake because I absolutely do not want to make it seem like I would ever make fun of an ESL speaker for that. It is actually a mistake that one of my friends makes and I asked his permission to put it in here and his response was "hell yeah."   
> And yes, he reads my weird smut I have great friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets wrecked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my most popular fic at least for hits per chapter. Maybe I need to write more "Keith getting destroyed" fics.

For the next few days, Keith isn’t sure what to do, how to hold his hands, what it feels like to watch tv or ride his bike without constantly thinking about Lance’s cock.

It is a specter that looms over him all hours of the day.

He isn’t even sure how to act around Lance anymore after that night at the party. It keeps replaying in his head, falling to his knees, the feel of Lance fucking his mouth, how good it felt just to let go and let Lance degrade him.

Keith shivers whenever he thinks about it.

He considers calling off the deal. Just paying off the rest of the debt and getting back to normal. The problem is he isn’t even sure if that is possible. He comes up with a million reasons why he can’t call off the deal. The money, the timing, how easy it is, everything seems like a good reason not to call it off except for admitting how much he loves Lance’s cock.  

It is still awkward as he makes his way to Lance’s house later that week to knock off more of the debt. Lance told him he could just come in so he walks into the room, wondering if Lance will still be angry at him for his behavior at the party. He wonders if Lance will rub what happened in his face.

Lance is in the kitchen, rifling through some mail when Keith arrives.

“Hey Keith, can you wait a few minutes? I am in the middle of something.”

“Uh, sure.”

Lance doesn’t seem mad at all. He looks relaxed, opening up an envelope and grabbing a pen. Keith fumbles around the living room, unsure of what to do with his hands. He pretends like he is looking at the pictures on the walls, some ocean, two girls that look like Lance, a dog. It frustrates Keith even more that Lance is playing it so cool. He seems completely unbothered by anything, completely relaxed and in his element around Keith. Keith wonders what happened to nervous, loud, jumpy Lance.

Suddenly a hand settles on his shoulder. He can’t stop himself from jumping.

“Everything alright?” Lance asks, an easy smile on his face.

“Fine…actually…sorry for how I acted last week at the party. It wasn’t cool.”

Lance shrugs. “I know that it wasn’t me you were really angry with.”

“Oh really?”

Lance nods, settling down on the couch. He spreads his legs and Keith shudders, not being able to stop himself from looking.

Lance taps his fingers on his leg, smiling at Keith.

There is a long moment of silence and Keith wonders when everything got so weird.

“I’ll just…” Keith mumbles, before falling to his knees.

Lance leans back on the couch, closing his eyes as Keith pulls him out and licks him to hardness.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keith swears that there is something in Lance’s cum poisoning him. Something changing him.

He wonders how much of Lance’s cum he has swallowed by now. Rationally, he knows it isn’t that much. On some other, deeper level, it feels like gallons. He wonders if it is seeping into his pores. He wonders how much of it has been digested and used by his body.

It feels like he is being changed biologically, that Lance is seeping into his DNA and changing the fundamental blocks of who he is as a person.

As he takes load after load, swallowing every drop, he can’t help but wonder if you really are what you eat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It isn’t long before they are in another party situation. This time, they are celebrating Hunk’s girlfriends acceptance into some program or another. It sounds impressive. Keith isn’t sure about the particulars, but he never turns down an invitation to a bar. He thinks maybe he does need some time in a bar and with a man other than Lance.

 However, instead of his usual drinking too much and finding someone hot to grind against, he lurks near Lance, keeping near his orbit if not directly in it. He is frustrated with himself, but powerless to change things at this point. Keith leaves for five minutes to get another drink at one point and returns to see Lance talking to some girl. Some preppy looking blonde girl. They are too close, snuggling almost, Lance wrapping an arm around her waist. She is smiling up at him, leaning into him, and Keith knows. If he doesn’t do something, then Lance will be taking her home and fucking her.

Which he doesn’t care either way. Why should it bother him if Lance wants to fuck some blonde chick?

But then she is trailing her hand up and down his bicep and Keith snaps, putting his drink down at the bar without even drinking it and stalking over.  

“Excuse me, I need to talk to my friend for a second,” he hisses, dragging Lance away. Lance follows, anger and shock apparent in his face. He pulls Lance all the way outside, out an alley way door, shutting the door and the blonde girl away.   

“What in the ever-loving fuck are you doing? Did you see that girl?”

“Do you just want shallow sex with some girl you don’t even know?”

“Uh, yes, sometimes?”

Keith snarls.

“Are you…Keith…Wow...”

“I can blow you better than she can,” Keith says, lowly, voice unnatural to even himself.  

Lance looks surprised for a second, eyes wide. Then, they darken, a serious look crossing over his face.

He steps forward, somehow looming over Keith despite Keith being about his height.

“Its an unfair competition. No one enjoys sucking cock as much as you do.”

Keith squirms.

“Is that what this is about? You being such a little slut that you were worried my dick would end up somewhere else than in your mouth tonight?”

Keith doesn’t answer, backing up a bit.

“If you want it that bad, then suck me off right now.”

Keith drops to his knees before he can even register what he is doing and starts fumbling with Lance’s zipper. He thinks of the blonde girl and shakes his head, taking Lance in his mouth like his life depends on it.

He sucks hard, hitting all the tricks he knows Lance loves, working the tender head and deep throating as much as he can without stretching out his throat. He is rewarded with Lance’s gentle moans.

He is so focused on Lance’s cock that he barely registers the voices and footsteps near them until they are close. Some drunk group filing by, barely flinching at the sight of an alleyway blowie. There are some yeahs and cheering and one person even high fives Lance as they pass. He can tell Lance is loving it, not that he can really see what is happening since Lance’s hand on the back of his head keeps him firmly in his place.

“All of those people saw you being a dirty little cock slut and you didn’t even flinch,” Lance laughs, thrusting so deep down Keith’s throat to come that Keith can’t respond at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Why don’t we end this?”

Keith is shuffling his feet in Lance’s house again. He has no concept of time anymore. He vaguely understands that he is within striking distance of putting this entire situation behind him, but somehow these words make him go cold.

“Ok?” He responds.

“I want to fuck you. That will be the last 500 you owe.”

Keith laughs nervously. “500 for a lay?”

“Yep. Let me fuck you and then it’s over.”

Keith swallows hard. I mean, yeah he would rather get this over tonight and then not have to give Lance 50 more blow jobs. Of course that is what he wants.

“Ok…ok.”

“Great.”

Keith uncomfortably sits down on the couch, looking up at Lance expectantly.

“Not here. The bed.”

“The bed? Isn’t that kind of…” He is going to say intimate, but stops himself.

“I’m not giving you 500 dollars to square off your debt for a quickie on a couch.”

Then, Lance turns and walks away, not even indicating that Keith should follow though he knows he should. With shaky knees, he follows Lance up the stairs to his bedroom. He curses Lance for looking so casual, even suppressing a little yawn once they make their way into the bedroom. Keith’s heart, on the other hand, is racing and he has those damned butterflies back in his stomach.

“Strip,” Lance says as he closes the door behind Keith.

“What?”

“Take your clothes off.”

“Uhm…”

“You understand what you agreed to, right?”

“Yeah, but…” Keith breaks off with a nervous laugh again. He isn’t sure what he expected. Not for Lance to treat this like just another day.

“Ok.” Keith slowly fumbles his shoes off his feet and then pulls the shirt off his head. “Can you not stare while I am doing this?”

“I am going to see you naked anyway. What’s the problem?”

“Why aren’t you undressing?”

“I will while you prep yourself.”

Keith fumbles out of his pants and shoes, but leaves his underwear and socks on.

“Everything,” Lance commands. 

He sighs and peels off the remaining bits of fabric protecting his privacy. He stands awkwardly, trying not to blush as Lance lazily looks him up and down while still fully dressed.

Keith feels vulnerable and somehow small, which is not something he has felt since he was a literal child. It isn’t necessary a bad feeling, but it is a new one.

“Now prep yourself,” Lance says, tossing him a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Keith takes a deep breath and unbottles it, easing down onto Lance’s bed.

His hands are shaking as he slowly lowers himself onto his own fingers. He has fingered himself before just for fun by himself and he has also slept with men before. This is nothing new at all, but Lance’s sharp gaze, being in his bed, his home turf, makes Keith feel like a lamb being led to slaughter.

He tries to banish all these thoughts and feelings from his head and focuses on loosening himself up. One fuck. One last fuck and then all of this will be over.

“On all fours,” Lance says suddenly.

Keith pauses and then does it, cringing a little bit as he lifts his ass into the air for Lance.

Then Lance’s long fingers are running down the curve of his back, across the swell of his ass, and finally dipping between his cheeks.

“You are barely stretched out. You know how big I am,” Lance says teasingly. Keith opens his mouth, ready to make some smartass response back to him when Lance shoves a finger into him abruptly.

His mouth snaps shut at the sensation. It’s true that Lance has big hands and long fingers, but Keith doesn’t expect it to feel this different from his own fingers.  

He reminds himself to breath as Lance works his fingers inside him. Keith squirms, rotating his hips, enjoying every second of the long fingers in his asshole. Lance is stretching him, rubbing him, scissoring him open and Keith finds himself ridiculously hard even from just one of those fingers.

“Lance,” he whimpers, arms shaking already from pleasure rather than exertion.

“God,” Lance says breathily, more to himself than Keith. Then the fingers are gone and he feels Lance positioning himself behind him. Keith tenses just thinking about Lance’s big, fat cock splitting him open.

He doesn’t have to think about it for long. Lance pushes in, a long, slow thrust, filling Keith in ways he never had been before. Keith is immediately overstimulated, thinking Lance has to be fully seated and then feeling another agonizing inch slide into him.

“Oh god,” he whimpers, unable to stop himself.

He thinks something must be wrong, that there is no way that Lance is this big, but he is and Keith can do nothing but lay and take it, every sweet inch spreading his insides.

Finally, finally they reach an end. Keith closes his eyes, feeling Lance’s hips against his ass. There is a moment of stillness before Keith drops his head and comes, splattering cum across the sheets.  

Lance laughs behind him. Keith’s stomach falls. This had never happened before. The humiliation punctuates the end of his orgasm as he spasms around Lance’s cock.

“God DAMN I never imagined you would be this much of a cock slut. You act all big and bad but all it takes is one cock in you and you settle right down, don’t you?”

And Keith wants to protest, really he does, but then Lance thrusts and he is gone. He isn’t sure how or why it feels this good, but it does and he is helpless, pinned between Lance’s bed and his cock.

“I bet you love dick so much you let everyone have a turn, don’t you?”

Keith stiffens and gathers enough of his presence of mind to shake his head furiously. “Noo, no, just…just you,” he gasps.

Lance pauses for an agonizing moment and then he thrusts back in. 

“That’s right. Just me. Just my cock. You are my little cock slut, no one else’s, got that? I’m gonna wreck you, make you my own little personal cum dumpster,” Lance whispers behind him.

Keith whines, spreading his legs wider for Lance’s words. Lance takes advantage of this, hooking one hand around Keith’s hip and another on his thigh, dragging him back into every thrust.

Lance is hitting it deep, deeper than Keith has ever felt before and he is rapidly losing control of himself. He can see strings of drool dripping down to the bed, but he is powerless to control his mouth. He can feel his hips pressing back into Lance’s, traitorously, pulling the boy deeper. He can feel his insides clenching down on Lance’s cock, trying to keep him inside.

Horrifyingly, he feels the heat building in his stomach again.

“Please, please,” he cries out, not wanting to come again so soon, but Lance is relentless, thrusting harder, shaking the entire bed and Keith’s sanity.

Then Keith is coming again, hot white pleasure spilling over as he clenches his fists against the bed and screams for all he is worth. Lance fucks him through his orgasm, not even breaking his rhythm as he pounds Keith into the mattress.

When he comes to, Lance is still hard, still so deep inside of him that he can feel him in his throat.

Keith’s muscles no longer have any power. He goes boneless, collapsing onto the bed into his own wet spot of drool. A moment later, he feels strong hands lifting him up and then flipping him onto his back.

Then Lance is spreading his legs, slinging them over his thighs and pulling Keith back onto his cock.

“Please, I can’t, Lance, please,” Keith moans, overstimulated, trembling, terrible pleasure ripping through his body with every thrust into his already fucked-out body.

Lance never stops, even for a second, as he leans forward.

“You’re here to pleasure me. We aren’t done until I finish,” he says, calmly, authoritatively, letting Keith know who is in charge here.  

It’s a different angle, a different depth, but no less pleasurable as Lance pounds into him. Keith looks up at Lance, his darkened blue eyes, the surprisingly calm look on his face, how he is so effortlessly dominating Keith in every sense of the word. A rush of endorphins, love, peaceful happiness and giddiness spreads through Keith.

He leans forward, suddenly desperate for a kiss, wanting Lance’s lips on his own.

Lance backs up just before their lips touch, a small smirk on his face. “You think I want to kiss a cocksucker like you? Who knows where your mouth has been.”

Keith trembles, unable to stop shaking at the feeling that spreads across his body, a pleasurable and sickening one reaching his very core.

The answer is that Keith knows he is a cocksucker, a gross little slut for Lance, and only when Lance decides he is worthy of a kiss is when he will get one.

Horrifyingly, he feels his own cock twitch in interest again, somehow, against all odds, getting hard again. Lance notices, because of course he does, and grins at him.

Keith feels split apart into a million different pieces, vulnerable, exposed, open in every way for Lance to penetrate and use. He feebly grips the sheets, suddenly scared at how hard he is, how deep and hard Lance is hitting it, how he doesn’t even recognize himself right now.

Keith is completely undone, penetrated, unable to hide anything from Lance’s piercing gaze.

 “I can’t,” he slurs. “I’ll die. You’re going to kill me.”

“Yes you can. This is what you are made to do-Spread your legs and take my cock for as long as I want it.”

Keith whimpers, unconsciously spreading his legs wider, giving Lance access to dig deeper inside of him, lifting one knee up.

“Luhhh…Lan…Lancccee,” he gets out, struggling against his trembling body and Lance’s relentless cock ravaging it.

“I can’t, I can’t come again, please, I can’t do it,” he babbles, tears springing into his eyes.

Lance leans forward again, a hand cupping Keith’s face.

“Shhhh, yes you can. One more time for me. I know you can. Just stop fighting it, baby. Give in.”

All Keith can see is Lance’s brilliant blue eyes and all he can feel is lightning hot pleasure growing to new heights in his body, making him dizzy.

“Just look at me and let this happen.”

Keith barely manages a nod, forcing his body to relax. Lance shifts tactics just a bit, instead of fluid and continuous thrusts moving to slower, but deeper and harder thrusts. Keith gives in, focusing on nothing but Lance’s intense stare and every soul shattering powerful thrust of his cock into his body.

He spirals higher, fear slowly being drowned out by the drunk feeling of pleasure, of submitting, of giving himself up to the man on top of him, dominating every inch of his body and soul.

One more particularly hard thrust and Keith is gone, pushed over the edge into blinding pleasure while still staring into Lance’s eyes. He tries to maintain eye contact for as long as possible before it’s too much and all he can do is scream and babble, clinging weakly to Lance before sweet darkness overtakes him.

He comes to some amount of time later. It takes him a moment to realize that Lance’s cock is still inside him. He had blacked out and Lance still used his body, still thrusting into his lifeless form. Keith smiles, unable to do much else as he revels in being used, in being Lance’s perfect little cocksleeve.

Then, he finally gets his true reward-a hot burst of warmth and wetness inside him as Lance pushes as deep as he can go and unloads. Some part of Keith knows that, rationally, not that much cum is produced during an orgasm, but it feels like gallons being poured inside him, filling him, marking him once and for all.

Lance collapses on top of him, keeping his cock inside Keith even as he softens. It’s a peaceful moment, a happy one, and Keith welcomes the feeling of Lance pinning him down, of the softening cock inside him, spurting out a few more little ropes of cum to add to the amount already sloshing around his insides.

Keith doesn’t move or open his eyes even when Lance does get up. He feels a gentle hand brush through his hair and a tender kiss pressed to his mouth. He tries to huff his happiness, but he isn’t sure he is successful. Then, he lets darkness overtake him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he wakes up, he can barely move, no strength in his muscles, but in a good way. It is one of the first times in a long time that he feels at peace, completely at peace with himself and the world.

He sighs happily, sitting up and stretching, realizing he is still in Lance’s bed.

He sees something on the nightstand. There is a bottle of water and two blueberry muffins alongside a note.

_Hey Keith_

_Thanks for last night. You have paid your debt off. Make sure to lock the door when you leave. See you around!_

_Lance_

Keith clenches the note in his hand, temporary peace forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then everything goes back to normal (haha jk Keith is fucked) 
> 
> I have a twitter now-I have some summer time now and will be branching out, maybe getting back to my norm and doing some smutty one shots or whatever. Follow me-I ask for reqs sometimes and may write your kink! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Midnight Twitter](https://twitter.com/MidNigh29712110)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series (Midnight's House of Sin) of smutty and/or dark shorts. I take suggestions and you can find a list of completed fics and my progress on other WIPS below. 
> 
> WIPS  
> -(In progress) Dark Web AU (Blood Paladin, 7 chapters in at the moment)  
> -(In progress) Keith sucks Lance's dick a lot (I Love You(r Dick), 1 chapter at the moment)  
> -(Half-Written) Non-con somnophilia (Lance and James with Keith as vic)  
> -(Outlined) Dark mermaid/human non-con fic (Lance as mermaid)  
> -(Outlined) Lance fucks up Lotor fic (Outlined)  
> -(Outlined) NTR/cucking fic (Keith and Lance as main couple, cannot decide if Shiro or Lotor should be the one cucking-what do you think?)  
> -Keith and Lotor ABO fic  
> -Witch Lance maybe putting an evil spell on someone (Not sure which evil spell it should be) 
> 
> Completed  
> -"Three is a Charm, Two is not the Same"-ABO Omega Lance with Alpha Keith and Shiro doing bad things to him  
> -"Whenever you tell me I'm pretty, that's when the hunger really hits me"-Hunter Shiro, Vampire Lance, Keith gets caught in the middle, smidges of NTR/Cucking (May continue this one, I feel inspired)  
> -"Take my Breath Away"-Breathplay gone wrong (Lance and Shiro)


End file.
